When a patient has difficulty breathing autonomously, it is a common practice to insert an external tubular tracheal ventilation tube, also known as Endo-Tracheal Tube (ETT). An ETT provides fresh air by a forced ventilation pump, and ejects air saturated with CO2. Thus, the breathing operation is performed instead of the patient and the needed oxygen is provided to the patient's organs.
During the forced ventilation process, excessive fluids and secretion are usually aggregated in the mouth and trachea of the patient. Some of the known ETTs include a “balloon”, i.e. an inflatable section, intended for blocking the fluids from entering further to the trachea and lungs.